Warriors The New Cat
by Amberwolf23
Summary: When Crystal escapes from the shelter she is found by one of the Warrior cats. Now she has a decision to make. Get past her trust issues and stay with them? Or will she continue to live her life alone?
1. Prologue

Maybe it was my fault? If I did something different would I still be at home in my comfy bed? Surrounded by humans who love me? Did I do something wrong? What did I do to deserve this? The place was very large and full of cats and dogs barking and meowing. The cage I was in had a soft blanket and two metal dishes with food and water but it felt like a prison. A place for bad cats and dogs. My human Emily brought me here who knows how long ago. It could have been a day maybe months. I've never been good at keeping track of time it all seems to go by so fast.

"Don't worry Crystal, you will find a good home soon. I'll miss you, be good." Is what she said before she turned around and headed for the exit. I put my front paws on the metal bars and watched her leave. I clawed at them trying to escape.

"Emily! Don't leave me!" I meowed sadly watching her. She stopped for a second to look over her shoulder. Her eyes showed sadness as she whispered.

"I'll come back for you..." I believed her for a long time. I waited day after day for her to return, but she never did. It took awhile but I soon faced the fact that she was never returning. I felt betrayed and angry. She left me here and said she would come back but hasn't. My anger soon melted away and was replaced by a great sense of loneliness. A lot of the other animals in here seem mean or not interested in talking so I kept to myself.

_I can't take this anymore, I have to escape from here. _I thought to myself. After that I planned my great escape. Everyday a human wearing a green outfit would come and give us new food and water. When the human approached my cage and opened it I hissed pouncing at the human. It was risky but what choice did I have. I needed to get out. The human screamed in pain as I clawed at her arm and tried to push me away. While her guard was down I ran out of the cage and scrambled around the room. All the other animals in the room made a huge ruckus. The room was unfamiliar so I ran around trying to find an exit with the humans trying to grab me. One of them stood in front of me and lunged forward trying to grab me but I was too fast.

A window high up in the room was open a crack, _That's my way out._ Leaping up onto one of the cages I made my climb up towards it. It was difficult, the humans called to me trying to reach up and grab my leg but I hissed smacking away the hand. Going to the window I started to shuffle my way under the crack. I got stuck for a second but with a good shove I managed to break free. Once my paws hit the grass I ran, ran for a long time not looking back, scared that the humans might be close behind. After I felt like I was at a safe distance I stopped in an ally. My white fur was all mangled and covered in dirt from the streets. Going over to a puddle I knelt and lapped at it thirstily.

Now what do I do? I have no where to go from here. Do I stay in the city or move on somewhere else? All I know is that I belong on my own. From that point on I started telling myself you are a lone cat. No one will ever hurt you again, trust no one and keep moving. It worked for a long time to, I wouldn't go near any humans and if they came close I would hiss at them and run off. But things got tough from then on. Food was hard to find and when I did find something I had to fighting for it. I almost didn't get away from a fight with a fierce lone cat. My fur was matted with blood and a deep cut went down my side. I flinched with almost every step and found myself wondering in the woods in hopes for a mouse or rabbit, but I was getting weaker everyday. Where will I go from here? Is this the end of the road for me...


	2. Chapter 1

**Lionblaze's P.O.V**

"Lionblaze! I want you to go out hunting with Dovewing, Brambleclaw and Rosepetal." Firestar called out to me. He was over near his den watching over everyone with his mate Sandstorm by his side. We had just had a big conflict with Shadowclan at the last meeting and everyone has been on edge. No real word of a fight was happening but it was always a possibility. I know I would be okay but my body was still tense. No clan has had a fight in many moons and for one to break out now would be stupid and idiotic. Shadowclan claims we are stealing prey in their territory but why would we? There food is not nearly as good as ours so why would we want their crow-food.

I nodded at Firestar and headed out into the woods with the rest of the cats. Well all stayed together smelling the air for any prey near by. The forest was quiet as the breeze ruffled the trees and made the birds sing. We had to stay down wind so no animals would know of our presence.

"Lionblaze and Dovewing. You go check over near the big tree and Rosepetal and I will go check closer to the water." Brambleclaw ordered us with a flick of his tail. Brambleclaw is Firestar's deputy, he will make a great leader one day. Dovewing and i both nodded and made our way to the big tree, the big tree is a very large, very tall tree in our territory where lots of animals live making it a great hunting spot. As we walked I couldn't help but get lost in thought. Jayfeather told me of a dream he was in. It was strange because he had never been in someones dream without knowing who it was. Usually he has control of whose dreams he goes into but not in this case. He told me he was a white cat with blue eyes walking around in the city, then as the she-cat walked the floor gave away and she fell, fell for a long time till she ended up in a cage. The cage sat in the middle of nothing. Darkness all around it, the cat was scared. She trembled in the corner then went mad trying to claw her way out. The way he described it sounded terrible and even though he did not know the cat, he couldn't hep but feel sorry for it.

"Lionblaze." Dovewings voice cut into my thought. I shook my head and looked at her. She nodded her head over to a mouse that was nibbling on some grass. I nodded back to her and crouched down so the mouse would not see me. I motioned for Dovewing to go ahead and take this one, she nodded her thanks then crouched down and started to sneak up on it. I stayed still not making a sound as she crept forward slowly and once she was close enough she pounced slamming her paw down on it. The mouse squirmed under her but it was no use. Dovewing bite it on the neck killing it quickly. She picked it up in her jaws and looked proud of her catch. I smiled going over to her and congratulation her. She was about to say something when her body froze. Dropping the mouse her ears perked up as she looked around. My body tensed. I tried listening to but I heard nothing. It must be to far for me to hear.

"I hear someone. A cat, she's in trouble." Dovewing then took off deeper into the woods, I ran behind her. We ran for a bit then I to could hear what she heard. A loud growling sound and some cat hissing. The stench of blood filled my nostrils and this made me run faster. Dovewing was right. When we emerged from a bush we saw a huge badger scratching and snarling at a cat. the cat was badly injured. She looked weak, her white fur was matted with blood and some oozed down her face. She had both old and new wounds on her body.

"Lionblaze we have to help her!" Dovewing said to me, and before she finished her words I was already lunging at the badger. Jumping onto its back I sank my teeth and claws into its back. It let out an angry roar trying to knock me off but I hung on tight. Dovewing let out a howl and scratched at its face blinding it. The badger swiped at her and she just barley missed dodged it. Can we take on this badger by ourselves? We have to. Dovewing leaped forward biting and scratching at its flank not giving up. I bit down hard on its neck and the beast let out a cry of pain. Soon after the fight had started the badger quickly ran off into the woods. Dovewing breathed heavily then looked around for the she-cat. The white cat was limp lying near a tree. Dovewing and I quickly ran over to her, she was breathing but it was shallow.

"Shes losing a lot of blood, go get help! She needs to see Jayfeather. I'll stay here with her." Without argument Dovewing took off running back to camp as fast as she could. I looked over the cat for bad wounds. Most of them where on her flank and a few on her face. The one that worried me the most was a large deep cut down her side. I didn't think it was from the badger, it looked older and infected. Opening my mouth I took in the scents around me. Mainly all I could smell was the badger and blood. Her scent didn't smell like any clans, nor did she smell of Twolegs. She must be a rogue. If Dovewing didn't come back soon this cat was going to die. I looked at my surroundings quickly for anything to help. I wouldn't be able to do much but maybe I could stop some of the bleeding. Luckily I found some spider web close by so with my paw I wrapped it up and put it on the wounds that were bleeding the most. Hopefully it would help slow it down until Jayfeather gets here.

Soon after I had put the web on her Dovewing busted through the bush with Jayfeather and Firestar by her side. Jayfeather wasted no time in getting together his supplies and working on the cats wounds. He got Dovewing to chew up some herbs into a pulp while Firestar asked me what happened. I told him about how Dovewing heard the fight between the badger and she-cat while, then we drove away the badger but the she cat was in critical condition. Also I mentioned how she didn't smell of clan or Twolegs so she must be a rogue. He nodded and went over to Jayfeather.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked looking down at the passed out cat. Jayfeather didn't say anything at first than once he finished he stepped back.

"I can't say for sure. I've done all I can but we will have to wait and see." His blind eyes showed a bit of concern.

"Okay, Lionblaze and Dovewing, help me get her back to camp, its to dangerous to stay here. She will stay in Jayfeathers den for now. Good work finding her and driving off the badger, I will get some cats to come here and make sure it is gone for good." After Firestar spoke we all gently picked up the cat and made our way back to camp. She was breathing and I think it was becoming stronger. Jayfeather is amazing when it comes to medicine. I just hope it was enough. We got closer to camp and I could feel myself getting nervous. Things in camp are tense enough as it is, what will they think of us bringing an outsider to the heart of our camp?


	3. Chapter 2

**Crystals P.O.V**

Darkness had taken over and I stood alone in the pitch black.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping someone was around, no response. In the distance I could make out a small figure. Squinting I tried to get a closer look and that's when I realize who it was, Emily! I tried running to her but no matter how fast I ran, I didn't go anywhere. She looked at me with a blank stare and didn't say anything.

"Emily! Why did you leave me?" I called out to her, she did not respond. All she did was blink once then turn away and started to walk. I let out a sad meow trying to get her attention but it was no use. Soon the darkness closed in on me cradling me and I passed out...

My head was pounding and pain shot all through out my body. My eyes opened and everything was blurry at first till I blinked a few times. I was in a dark den, the only light came from the entrance. Where am I? I didn't remember much but all I remember is walking in the woods looking for food. It smelled strongly of different herbs and the scent made me a little dizzy.

"Ah you are awake." A voice meowed at me. I jumped a little and tensed looking at the direction it came from. lying in the dark was a cat with gray fur. He did not look at me, he was focused on some leaves in front of him. I let out a small growl in my throat and tried to stand but pain shot through my side. I whimpered in pain and lied back down.

"Don't move, you are in still pretty bad shape, it's a good thing Dovewing and Lionblaze found you when they did." The cat spoke. _Lionblaze...Dovewing? _Are those cats to, what strange names.

"Where am I, who are you?" I asked glaring at the cat. He didn't look up at me and moved some leaves around.

"You are in Thunderclan, and this is the medicine den where cats ho are sick or injured, like yourself come to get healed. My name is Jayfeather."

Again with the weird names. What is a Thunderclan? I was about to speak when another cat came into the den. This one was a ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt. He was very strong and wise looking, not to mention handsome.

"Ah you have awaken. This is good, you had us all very worried." The cat spoke in a calm purr. _We? _How many of them are there? I gave the cat a confused look but soon shook it away and glared.

"I demand to know why you brought me here. What is this place?" I hissed. The tom did not react negatively or looked afraid, his eyes were calm and happy.

"I will explain all to you later but now you must rest, some of our warriors found you fighting a badger and if they had not come, you would be dead right now. So please don't worry and just relax for now. I promise you are in no harm here." His voice sounded strong yet caring at the same time. Like a mother comforting a kitten. I was about to argue but the cat was right. A wave of exhaustion washed over me.

"My name is Firestar by the way, I am the leader of Thunderclan. What is your name?" I was still confused by all of this and the words they used. Thunderclan, warriors, and their names all sounded so strange.

"Crystal..." I murmured still uncertain. He dipped his head to me.

"Well Crystal, Jayfeather is here for you if you need him, he is an excellent healer and you are safe in his care. I will leave you to rest now." He said goodbye to Jayfeather and backed out of the den. Whatever this place was it was strange to me. I did not trust these cats and this goes against my rules. But what choice did I have, I could not move without tones of pain, so for now I will rest but as soon as I can, I'm gone.

After a long sleep I woke up alone in the den but not for long. Jayfeather soon walked in and nudged some herbs over to me.

"Eat these, they will help with the pain."

I looked at them curiously, they smelled very bitter and I took my head away from them.

"You need to eat them if you ever want to get better. So stop being such a kit and eat them." He hissed going over to his stock of other herbs. Geez what got into his fur this morning. I took the herbs in my mouth and started to chew, they tasted bitter and were hard to swallow, I had to force myself not to spit them back out. After eating them I watched Jayfeather carefully, that's when I noticed something about him. His eyes were a hazy blue and he never seemed to make eye contact with anyone.

"You are blind aren't you..." He did not flinch or react negatively to what I said

"Yes I have been a long time. Not surprised you can tell, considering you have stared at me for a while now."

My body tensed up a bit and I tilted my head.

"How could you tell if you are blind?" This comment made him a bit bitter as he whipped his head in my direction very fast.

"I have other senses to you know. I may not be able to see but I can still feel your eyes looking at me, I can make my way around easily, like when I went and saved your life." He added the last part with a hiss and continued to work. A wave of guilt washed over me. He's right, I may not know these cats buy this one saved my life, I shouldn't have been so quick to question him.

"I know...thank you." I said quietly looking at the ground. His body relaxed a bit and he gave a quick nod in response. I didn't say anything after that, the awkward tension was still high in the air. Jayfeather was right, the herbs where helping with the pain, soon I will be able to leave and go to where...well actually I didn't have anywhere to go, but I will end up somewhere.

As I groomed my fur Firestar walked into the den and nodded a greeting.

"How is our patient today?" He asked sitting down.

"Better...so now that I am rested and feeling better I need some answers." I spent no time getting to the point. I've never really been one to beat around the bush. Firestar lied down across from me and stretched.

"What would you like to know?"

From that point I asked just what the clan was. He went into detail about how there was four of them, Windclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan and his, Thunderclan. Each of them have their own territory full of cats like this but each clan was different for different reasons. They all work together and offer both food and protection. The warriors are the ones who hunt and battle, apprentices are trained by a warrior and learn of the territory, how to hunt and battle. Everyone has one medicine cat who stays in the camp to heal sick or wounded animals. He talked about the queens, the gathering, all the lingo that they use for different things and Starclan. The dead ancestors of all the cats and how they look after every one.

I have to say the concept was very interesting, I have never heard of cats living like this, almost like a pack. Even though it was interesting I could never imagine living like this, so many rules and so much responsibility. I'd rather live on my own.

"Wow..." Was all I managed to say, Firestar let out a purr of amusement.

"Ya, I am very proud to be a part of this life. You know I once was a kittypet." Firestar said looking at entrance. Kittypet? I thought to myself. Oh that's what they call a house cat.

"Really? Is that allowed?" I asked confused cause I thought all clan cats had to be wild.

Jayfeather spoke up from where he was sitting. "It wasn't before, but Firestar was apart of a prophecy that saved all the clans many times."

A prophecy? Wow he must be very important.

"Well that may be true but I am just a leader like everyone else...now Crystal I know you are here just for a while but many of the cats are dying to meet you. Will you come with me and be apart of a meeting? It wont take long, everyone has been a bit nervous with a new cat around." Firestar asked looking at me with a glimpse of hope in his eyes. The thought made me nervous but what choice do I have. If I said no would all the cats gang up and try to attack me? Better safe then sorry.

"Er...okay but make it quick." I tried to sound confident but even I wasn't fooling myself. Firestar stood up.

"Don't be scared, come with me and we will start the meeting." With that he headed towards the exit and I followed. Outside there were tons of cats walking around and greeting each other. It was an amazing sight, I had never seen so many cats in one place before. I tried my best not to let my fur perk up, I can't let these wild cats know I am afraid. I need to be confident...

Firestar jumped up onto a high ledge and looked down at all the cats below. He motioned for me to sit near the edge and I did. Some cats had already noticed my presents and stared at me intensely. Even though most where cold stares some where friendly. Thank god not all of them see hostile...yet.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey join under here for a Clan meeting!" Firestar called out to the group of cats below. In less than a few heart beats many more cats emerged from dens and came over to sit under the ledge, many were whispering to each other. After the noise died down Firestar stood taller and scanned the crowd.

"Now I know you have all been curious about our new guest, she was found in the woods fighting a badger and was taken here to have her wounds treated. Crystal...please come join me up here." He said looking down at me. In that instant all eyes where on me. I gulped nervously and climbed up to stand by Firestar. The cats looked even more intimidating from here, all so well fed and strong-looking. While I was very skinny and cuts all over my body. One cat spoke up from the group.

"How can we know if she isn't a spy from Shadowclan! Or that she truly is alone!" The cat hissed glaring at me. Who does he think he is? Why would I go through so much trouble to try to get in their camp. Murmurs of agreement came out of many of the cats. Firestar silenced them with his tail.

"She is not to be hassled, Crystal will only be here for a short time then will leave, she is to welcomed and not interrogated." he added the last part staring down at the cat who spoke up. The cat looked away sadly. Wow, they really look up to this cat.

"But Firestar, how can you be so sure? I don't want any of my cats to be hurt cause we let in the rogue." A she-cat spoke up, she sounded sad at first but then her voice got hostile.

"Ya we should drive her out!"

"She could be a danger to the clan!"

"Look at her, she's so thin, how could she do any damage?"

Voices broke out all through out the clan and everyone started talking at once. This caused me to get aggravated. I'm not use to so much noise, it was to much for me. I stood up and stepped forward and glared down at the clan.

"Listen up everyone! I am not just some evil "rogue" I was just minding my own business when a badger attacked me, I know nothing of this Shadowclan you speak of and have to intention of learning. Once I am healed I will be gone so you don't have to get all your furs in a bunch." Everyone seemed taken back by my sudden outburst. No one was expecting a thin frail cat to stand up to a huge clan of cats. Well they know nothing about me, they don't like it, they don't have to talk to me.

"Now that's enough everyone! I know it is strange and unfamiliar to have a new cat in our Clan but I expect all of you to be nice to her. Do I make myself clear?" Firestar said staring down at the cats. Some dipped there heads looking ashamed and everyone agreed.

"Good. Now get back to your business." Firestar jumped off and waited for me to follow. Slowly I made my way down flinching at the pain in my side.

"I apologize for everyone. They have been on edge lately with a resent threat from a rival clan."

I nodded and made my way back to the medicine den, that was before I was stopped by a she-cat. Her coat was a pale grey and had blue eyes.

"Hi, Crystal is it? My name is Dovewing. I would like to apologize for Thornclaws sudden outburst. He is nice once you get to know him, anyways I would like to welcome you to our clan." The cat sounded friendly and looked at me with bright eyes. I was never good at socializing so I nodded. Wait, Firestar said that a cat named Dovewing helped drive off that badger when I passed out.

"You are the cat that drove off that badger right?"

She then became bashful and purred happily.

"It was nothing really and it wasn't just me, Lionblaze helped." _Lionblaze? _That name was interesting. I wonder what he looks like.

"Well thank you for everything...usually I don't have to depend on others but I'm glad you where there." I meant what I said, even though I prefer to be alone I know I cant do everything by myself. But I could see or hear any cats close by to me...how did she know where I was?

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this book so far and I have had a lot of fun writing these three chapters today! Now I cant promise chapters everyday, but I had to get these three chapters out today. So don't forget to review follow and favorite! :D :3 **


	4. Chapter 3

**Crystals P.O.V**

It has been a day and a half since I have stayed at Thunderclan, Dovewing has visited a lot and talks a lot about the clan. I've learned a lot more things about all the rules and systems. Strange, I could never imagine being trapped in a place like this with all the limitations, sure being a house pet had a lot of confinements but I have moved on from that, I'm a rogue as they call them and I don't belong here.

Dovewing asked me a lot of my personal life, these cats sure are open with each other. I lied and told her I was born a rogue, I did not trust these cats with so much info about myself. What if they thought I was weak because a human abandoned me. They would probably feel sorry for me, but don't need their pity. Eventually she left along with Jayfeather to go talk to Lionblaze, they all seem very close. When they left I got bored with sitting in the den so I went outside and sat outside of the medicine den. A few cats said hello to me but didn't stick around, they must all be scared of me still. It's not everyday a random cat comes in and tells them off. A few cats sat around talking while others returned with prey in their mouths. They are so good at hunting and everyone is well fed here. I look so weak among them, till being very skinny from lack of food. They are generous with the prey but I only eat a little at a time. It feels weird taking food from them, even if they a happy to give it.

While lost in thought I felt something small run into my side. I jumped a bit and looked down, a small kit looked up at me worried. Her fur was fuzzy and a nice ginger color.

"I-I'm sorry...I was running and I-I wasn't looking where I was going." She said nervously shaking a bit. The kitten was very cute and seemed afraid, afraid that I would get mad at her perhaps? I gave a gentle smile and purr.

"It's okay, accidents happen."

The kit sat up straighter and sighed with relief. She studied me closely than waddled over to sit in front of me. Looking up at my face she squeaked.

"My name is Cherrykit...whats yours?"

"I'm Crystal." I wonder if she knew I wasn't apart of this clan. I'm sure she overheard something.

"Cry-stal? Why don't you have a warrior name? where you bad?!" She gasped looking at me shocked. I shook my head no and spoke gently to her. I'm not sure why I was, I've never really spoken "gently" to anyone.

"No I do not live in this clan, your clan mates helped me out a while ago and I am staying here till better enough to leave."

She nodded at me and stood up. "Oh! Well in that case I like your name, your very pretty." She said with a shy smile. I purred with amusement and lied down.

"Why thank you, where is your mother?" I asked looking around, no adult cats seemed to be near us or looking for a missing kit.

"Today is my first day out of den, exciting wight!" The way she said wight instead of right was adorable. Then a question occurred to me.

"If it is your first day, why isn't your mother outside with you?"

She dipped her head down not making eye contact.

"I uh...sneaked out while mother and brother where napping..."

I squinted my eyes at her a bit and added a bit of a scolding to my voice, but not a lot.

"That wasn't very nice...what if your mother woke up and got very worried. You don't want to worry her, do you?"

Cherrykit shook her tiny head and sat up straighter sighing.

"No...mama would be mad."

I stood up and stretched my legs, my side was still a bit sore from the scratch but it was a lot more tolerable. Soon I will be able to leave.

"Now, how about I escort you back to your den. You can take the lead." I said in a reassuring voice. She stood up as well her face lite up.

"Okay! Follow me!" She said and started to trot over to a den, It smelled warm and milky even from here. This was definitely it. When I slowly stuck my head inside I saw a few cats sitting around One was a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. With two kits sleeping by her side as she laid spread out to curl around them. A cream long-furred she-cat was talking to a tortoiseshell she-cat who looked very troubled. When all three looked up and saw me with Cherrykit the one cat sighed with relief and went over to her.

"Cherrykit where have you been? I was worried sick!?" This cat must be her mother. Cherrykit looked down sadly with her tail dropping behind her.

"I'm sowwy mama...I wanted to go outside and didn't want to wake you."

The mother cat looked down sternly at Cherrykit and said sternly

"Now Cherrykit what have I told you? You are too young to go outside by yourself. You could have been hurt. Now promise me you wont do that anymore."

Cherrykit looked up at her mother sadly.

"Yes mama, I promise."

Her mother then relaxed and gave her a comforting lick under the chin lifting her head. Cherrykit perked up and nuzzled up to her. It was very cute to see this warming moment. The she-cat then looked up at me and nodded.

"Thank you for taking her back to me, I was about to go out looking for her. Crystal right?" She asked, it was hard to read her expression. It seemed blank. Was she mad at me? Or scared of me? I nodded slowly and tried not to look tense. Then she smiled a little and nodded back.

"My same is Poppyfrost, that is Sorreltail over there with her kits, Daisy who helps out with taking care of us and the kits, and over there is Ferncloud she is expecting." Poppyfrost said looking over to a pale grey cat with darker flecks behind Sorreltail. I didn't even notice her their she was so quiet and blended in. She studied my face with a stern look. She must not trust me here. I wouldn't blame her, I would be to if I was her. I nodded and said I to all of them.

"Ya Cherrykit ran into me while I was sitting outside the medicine den stretching my legs." I said looking at Cherrykit. She gave me a shy look then ran over to a different kit standing behind Poppyfrost. It was a kit about her size with brown-and-cream pelt. He was just as cute as Cherrykit.

"this is my brother Molekit! Come say his Molekit!" She aid nudging him gently from behind Poppyfrost. He stepped forward, looking very shy.

"H-hi..." he said quietly looking at his paws. Poppyfrost gave a warm smile and nuzzled him.

"Hello Molekit, nice to meet you." I said with a friendly nod. He gave me a small smile and went over to Cherrykit.

"Cherrykit let's go play." he said pawing at her side. She sat up and trotted over to me.

"Momma can Crystal come with us?" She asked with a sweet innocent voice looking up at her with wide eyes. Poppyfrost looked at me then back to the kits. She must be skeptical about letting me be with them. Daisy who had watched stepped forward and stood next to Poppyfrost.

"Don't worry Poppyfrost, she seems nice to me, and I'll be with them to."

"Ya mama please!" Cherrykit said standing up happily. Poppyfrost looked at me, Daisy then Molekit.

"Do you want her to Molekit?" She asked him. He looked at Poppyfrost then over to me. I gave him a friendly smile and he blinked at me, not sure what that meant but hopefully he's not scared of me. If these kits are scared no doubt the adult cats will be. Then again I don't need these guys approval, ill be leaving soon anyway.

Molekit looked up at Poppyfrost and gave a small nod. She nodded back and said the kits can go outside as long as they be god and listen to Daisy and I. They agreed and ran out of the den. I said goodbye to the others and left with Daisy, we watched the kits play some game with a ball of moss. It almost looked like a game human kids play outside with giant colorful balls. They passed it back and forth then played keep away with it. They seemed to have so much energy and didn't slow down once.

"Do you ever want kits of your own?" Daisy leaned over asking me. The question caught me off guard. I had never considered it and the thought seemed weird. Me? A mother? Would I ever be grown up enough to take on the responsibility of kits? They need my full attention and look up to me to make the right decisions. Plus it would involve having a mate and that is something I have never been interested in. I have been by myself for a while now and needed to take care of others seems like so much.

"I don't know, I could never imagine me with kits, being a mother, I'm just not the type."

"Everyone has a motherly side to them, it's all about opening up our hearts and finding it. I knew I never thought I could but as I got older and I met the right cat. It seemed so easy. I'm sure one day the mother inside you will wake up and you will be a great one." She said with a thoughtful purr. What she said really stuck to me and my heart seemed to absorb the words. _Open up our hearts? _I don't have the slightest clue what she meant by that. One cannot just open up our hearts. It's not a door.

The moss ball rolled over to me and tiny Molekit sat in front of me looking up at my face.

"Come play with us." He said in a cute voice. I looked over at Cherrykit and she was looking at me with a happy gaze, paws seemed to itch for playtime. _Ah why not. _With that I rolled the ball of moss over to Cherrykit and she squeaked happily rolling it back. We kept this up for a while. There voices and thrilled cheers brought back many fond memories of when I was a kit. Chasing everything in sight and fascinated with the world.

The two kits then laughed jumping onto me, trying to bring me to the ground. To make them feel good I feel over pretending to be defeated by them. We wrestled for a bit then I looked over and saw Lionblaze watching us. Why was he watching us? He had an unreadable expression on his face. Was he scared I would hurt them, or take it to far? Either way it made me feel uncomfortable. I tried to shake the thought away and focus on playing with the kits. From there we all played tag and then Brambleclaw came over and let out a small amused purr.

"Well outsider, I never would have thought you had a soft side."

The words rang in my head and he was right. I stood up and nodded to him.

"I should head back to the medicine den to rest up. My body is feeling a lot better and I will be able to rest up and leave by tomorrow." Although the kits are fun I cant get attached, I need to leave as soon as possible. This is not my place. Brambleclaw tilted his head and sat, are you sure? Your wounds have not healed completely and you are still very skinny.

"I'm fine, I played with the kits and my body barely felt anything. It will heal soon enough."

Daisy stepped forward and gave me a worried look. "But Crystal, kits are small and wouldn't do a lot of damage, if you ran into another badger or angry cat, you would not be able to defend yourself. Your body is still weak." Brambleclaw nodded and looked at me.

"Daisy is right Crystal, you should stay longer and rest up more. Get a healthy weight back. If you are unable to find good food out there you will only get more weak or even sick."

I let out a frustrated huff, I don't need these wild cats telling me what I can and cannot do. I have made it on my own for a long time and I can defend myself. I stood up straighter and glared at them both.

"Thank you for your concern but I don't need to stay any longer, I can look out for myself." With that I turned on them and walked back to the medicine den. I could feel their eyes watching me as I did. It made me mad and I didn't know why I was so harsh. They have been nice to me and helped me when I needed it. These cats have so much to give but could I accept it? I'm just not a social cat, my temper is quick to start and stubbornness takes over.

I laid down in my usual spot and rested my head on the ground. I just need to sleep and everything will pass, I'll leave tomorrow and can leave all these mixed emotions behind me. But I cant help but feel something...sadness. Am I actually sad to go?


	5. Chapter 4

**Lionblaze's P.O.V**

The new cat Crystal seems to be getting along pretty well with all the cats here. Just yesterday I saw her playing with two of the kits and they seemed to really enjoy her company. Even Molekit who is usually shy took a liking to her. I mean she isn't a bad-looking cat...just seems distant to others. Wither not she decides to stick around is still a mystery, I'm not even sure if she can fight or hunt properly. I decided to go out hunting with some of the other warriors but I it was hard to concentrate. This cat, she seems to be on my mind a lot lately. It must be just my head playing tricks on me, besides she seems a bit shady.

"Nice catch Graystripe!" I said looking over at the long-haired grey tom who had just caught a mouse. He purred and picked it up.

"Thanks Lionblaze, I'm going to go put these with the others, can you go check over near the river, I usually find a good stock of prey there."

I nodded and made my way over to the river, tasting the air I picked up the scent of a rabbit. Keeping down wind I stalked the scent and found a nice plump looking rabbit near its hole. This will be a one shot rabbit, If I make any noise that I am near, it will dash into it's home. Getting low to the ground I carefully made my way closer and closer to the rabbit. My heart raced so loudly I thought it might be able to hear it. When at a nice distance I pounced, the rabbit had no time to react as I slammed down hard on it and killing it with one swift bite to the neck. Very proud of my catch I stood up and purred happily. It seemed to have a decent amount of meat on it to.

That's when Crystals face popped into my head, she needs to be eating more to gain a healthy weight and this rabbit would help a lot. I'll give it to her when I return to camp. In the process i managed to catch a squirrel, mouse and sparrow. I gave the other catches for Graystripe and the others to carry back, I wanted to bring the rabbit to Crystal myself. Why I was doing it I'm not sure, she is interesting and I want to learn more about her. Lets hope she is friendlier than what she made herself out to be. When she first arrived she stood up to everyone, it was very brave but very risky.

"Hey nice catch Lionblaze." I heard a voice to me, turning I saw Cinderheart walk over to me. Her face seemed cheery. At me point I had feelings for Cinderheart but she broke my heart and pushed me away, I try to still be friends with her but every time I see her I feel both angry and sad.

"Thanks, I caught it by the lake and am going to give it to Crystal." I mumbled through all the fur in my mouth. Cinderheart looked at me with question.

"The rogue? I'm not sure if I trust her." She said with a bit of a worried tone. My ears perked up and I looked at her.

"Why is that?"

Cinderheart shrugged and looked forward as we walked. "She just came out of no where, and I know she was in trouble but I can't help but feel nervous about having her around, I mean why is she alone in the first place? Where did she come from? Why does she want to leave so badly?"

I listened to what she said and I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed.

"Well she will be leaving soon so you wont have to worry." Sounding harsher then I wanted to. Was it that I was still a bit mad at Cinderheart, or was I feeling protective over Crystal?

'But Lionblaze,what if she comes back with others, for all we know she could be working for Shadowclan." My whole body tensed at the word, Shadowclan has been a big threat lately ever since they thought we stole food from them. Crystal would never work for those cats, would she?

"She is not! Why would she arrive at our camp all bloody and almost dead!" I hissed through the rabbit. Cinderheart jumped a little at my sudden hostility. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"But Lionblaze-"

"I don't want to hear about your wise tales now Cinderheart, I have a rabbit to deliver." I said sternly picking up the pace walking to camp. Cinderheart stopped and I could feel her gaze on the back of my neck, forcing myself to keep going I entered camp. I know I could have been less hostile but what she was saying confused me and I didn't want to hear it anymore. I'll ask Crystal myself why she is hear.

The medicine den was quiet when I crawled inside, Jayfeather was out and about collecting herbs so Crystal was curled up in her spot alone. I cleared my throat when I entered and this made her look up. Her eyes didn't show fear or annoyance. her expression was blank. She seemed to be healing nicely though, most of her scars had disappeared and the huge one on her side was visible but not open. Her blue eyes stared at me and she gave me a small nod.

"Hi Lionblaze, Jayfeather is gone if you are looking for him." She meowed calmly. Her voice was steady and showed little emotion. Her body seemed tired.

"Oh I was actually looking for you." I say dropping the rabbit. Crystal seemed surprised and sat up.

"What do you need?"

I picked up the rabbit and brought it over to her dropping it at her feet.

"I caught this while hunting, It was fairly big and since you need to gain more weight I thought you might like it." Now that I say it out loud it sounded silly. Why would she accept food from me when she barley has ever talked to me. Shockingly her face did not show suspicion, she purred a little and laid down bringing it to her.

"Thank you Lionblaze." She then began to eat the rabbit taking small bites, I could tell she was hungry cause her paws twitched and she chewed slowly trying not to eat to fast. Has she not gotten food in a while? Is she to nervous to ask for it?

"Your welcome, If you want I can bring you some more later if you are still hungry." I offer. She must feel trapped here, surrounded by unfamiliar faces and scared of what to say or do. I'll try to make it a little easier on her, try to show her she is not a prisoner, but a guest.

"Thanks again." Crystal said and continued to eat, I laid down across from her and watched as she ate the rabbit.

"So where did you come from?" I asked unexpectedly. The words seemed to just roll off my tongue and before I could stop myself from saying them, they fell out. Her body tensed a bit and her mind seemed to search for an answer.

"I was a house pet." She admitted to me. My mouth opened slightly with shock.

"A kittypet? Why are you on your own then?" I couldn't help but ask, I wanted to know what happened. Not a lot of kittypets are willing to leave the cushy life style, maybe it wasn't willingly.

"That's not important. All that matters is I am on my own now." Her tone told me she wasn't in the mood to carry on the topic so I changed it a bit.

"But why would you want to be alone? Firestar offered for you to stay here, with training you could be a great addiction to this camp."

She shook her head sadly. "I know this and it was nice of him to but I am not fit to be a warrior, I know nothing of your customs and I like being on my own." Something in her voice told me other wise. The way she said alone seemed much sadder then it should have been. Maybe she just needs some encouragement.

"That's just cause you don't know much about us, sure you know the basics but you don't know the true meaning of a clan. Let me teach you what it is all about."

Crystal swallowed a piece of rabbit and looked at me uncertainly.

"I don't know..."

I met her eyes and didn't look away as I said. "Trust me, what harm can it do, even if it doesn't change your mind at least you will know. I can show you the territory and talk about the clan in my eyes. How bad can it be?"

She kept the gaze for while then looked back down at her rabbit. I wish I knew what she was thinking. I'm not sure why i want her to understand things so badly and give the Clan life a shot, all I know is that I don't want to say goodbye to her just yet. Her gaze left the rabbit as she looked back up to me with a slow nod.

"Okay, I'll let you show me around tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 5

**Crystal's P.O.V **

Why I agreed to it I have no idea. He just seemed so eager to show me everything that there was no way I could say no, a lot of me was screaming don't trust him its a trick but another part of me, the more curious part convinced me. His face seemed to light up when I agreed. The fact he brought me a rabbit to eat was nice, It's not that I didn't want to it, It just seemed so weird taking food from others. I know I use to all the time but since then I have learned to be independent. Then I found myself in a bad situation and being saved by these wild cats, no not wild cats, I am a wild cat. These cats are warriors, taught to fight and hunt for others.

"Great to hear, I will drop by tomorrow and come get you, I'll go tell Firestar so he has a heads up." With that Lionblaze left with a certain bounce to his step. Was he happy? No I must be seeing things, this is strictly business and I am going to find out about these cats and that will be the end of it. Then why was I excited?

The next morning I was awoken by a soft nudge to the side. Opening one eye, I saw Lionblaze looking at me. He blinked then smiled.

"Morning sleepy head, are you hungry? I could go get you and I something before we head out." He asked. Yawning I lifted my head and looked at him, why was he being so nice to me? What is his plan...

"Er I guess, if it isn't to much to ask."

He let out a purr of amusement and stood. "Nonsense, you need to keep eating anyways." Leaving the den I was left alone with Jayfeather. He seems to be doing the same thing every time I see him, always crouched over herbs sorting them, or out collecting them. It's amazing everything he does even though he is blind. I don't know if I would ever be able to. Before he bugged me but now I seem to have gotten use to his presence.

"Morning Jayfeather." I said in a normal greeting. He nodded and tilted his head a little in my direction. His pale blue blind eyes stared at nothing as he spoke.

"Morning...where are you and Lionblaze off to?" He asked in a tone I couldn't make out. Did he not trust me? So many questions, so little answers.

"He wanted to show me around the territory." I responded as casually as I could.

"Hm.." was all he said after that, leaving us in a silence. I'm not sure if he was a fan of the idea or not. Either way the silence was a little awkward but thankfully Lionblaze returned with a mouse and bird. He placed the mouse in front of me and laid down near me. I scooted over a bit not wanting him to be to close and said thank you. Taking a bit into the mouse I chewed carefully, Mouse was different but oddly delicious. Back when I was a house cat I never ate wild animals, I only ate the food Emily gave me. But this mouse had so much more flavor and life to it even when dead. It seemed to awaken something inside me, something I have never felt before. More energy, almost as if it has awaken the animal inside me. Lionblaze ate his bird quickly and waited for me. I must have been to busy thinking and not eating.

When I finally finished we both got up and left the den, as we walked a few cats greeted us. Dovewing was over near the warrior den and looked at us curiously, seeing a skilled warrior walking with some stray cat. At least I am in their eyes.

The forest seemed to be very quiet today, a peaceful quiet. The trees swayed in the breeze and the only sound was birds chirping in the trees above us. Lionblaze walked next to me as he pointed out different thing, like the giant tree where they go to hunt. As we walked Lionblaze went into detail about everyone's role in the clan. How the warriors get their warrior names after finishing training as an apprentice, skilled warriors get to teach a young cat how to hunt, battle, mark territory and follow the warrior code. They start training when they are 6 moons old. The word moon confused me but he explained that they are what I call months. Medicine cats go to the moon pool every half moon to share tongues their ancestors. And a clan gathering happens every full moon and all the clans meet at the island in peace to discuss important topics. Then he talked a lot about the rules of the clan. There is a lot. how do they remember them all?

"Wow I must say you guys have a really interesting thing going on here, but how do you all do it? All these cats and rules, how do you deal with the pressure?" I asked, Lionblaze and I sat near the water. He looked at me then out to the water.

"Because it is our duty to live by the code, we all look out for each other, protect and feed those who need it. We are like one big family and sure there is a lot o fighting and conflict, but we have survived so long and through so much. A clan is only as good as its members. It takes more than just a leader and deputy to run a clan. It's a sense of accomplishment and pride, knowing that you lived your life doing something. it gives you a sense of purpose."

His words where very wise and loyal in my eyes, the more I hear about it, the more interesting it becomes.

"Why don't you stay Crystal? You wont have to be alone anymore, I know I know nothing about you and you know little of me on a personal level, but we can get to know each other. You wont have to keep moving on in life. You can live here with us, have a family. It's dangerous for a cat to be on their own, we need others around just as much as any other animal." He says looking at me intently. I met his gaze and held it for a while, apart of me wanted to look away but the other wanted this moment to last forever. Forcing myself to look away I stared out at the lake. The invitation did sound amazing, never having to worry about doing things on my own anymore, or when my next meal will be. Even though it all sounds wonderful am I qualified?

"I don't know...Don't get me wrong this place is amazing, but I'm not a skilled fighter, I'm just not warrior material."

"But I can teach you. You have what it takes Crystal. It's just about finding the strength to do it. You can trust me."

Trust...such a strong word. Being able to trust someone is probably one of the hardest things to do. I trusted someone one, and winded up getting hurt in the end. Could I really trust him? Or am I just going to get hurt in the end.

"I want to trust you Lionblaze, I really do. But I have been hurt in the past. I can't go through that again." I say looking at him with a sad gaze. He returned it and stood up.

"It's not my job to make you stay, but you will always be welcomed back here..." He stood up and turned heading back to camp. I followed close behind. The silence was no longer peaceful, but a sad eery one. If only I knew where my heart belonged, I am going to miss these cats and it is going to be hard to turn away, but I must.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Firestar asked me. I sat next to him looking down at all the cats below. When Lionblaze and I returned I had gone to Firestar and ask if he could hold a meeting. My body is now in better shape and it is time for me to go.

"Yes, you and your clan have been a great help to me and I am forever grateful,but I must move on." Some cats looked up at me sadly while others had blank expressions. If they felt sad or not I will never know. My gaze swept over the cats to fall upon Lionblazes. His eyes just stared into mine with no words or expression. I think I was going to miss him most of all.

"Well if this is what you want. Do you want an escort?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No, it would be easier if I just left by myself now." With that I stood up and jumped off the ledge making my way to the exit. Cats moved out of my way giving me room and Dovewing nuzzled my cheek softly.

"Goodbye Crystal, be careful out there okay?" She said sadly with a small smile trying to hide the pain. I nodded at her. "I will, thanks again." As I got close to the exit, little Molekit ran in front of me.

"Do you have to go?" He asks looking up at me with kitten eyes. This tug at my heart and I forced myself to be strong.

"Yes, you be good now you hear? Listen to your mother and elders."

Molekit rubbed up against my leg letting out a sad purr. "I'm going to miss you Cwystal. I wish you didn't have to go..." The way he said my name made it even harder to say good-bye to this cute little kit. I grew attached to him and Cherrykit the short time I have been here. I gave his head a quick lick.

"I'll miss you to." I whisper. He stepped out of my way and went back to his mother. I was now next to the entrance. Giving one last look I turned around to see all the cats watching me leave. I didn't look long, for I couldn't. My body then disappeared from view as I made my way into the forest once again, alone.


	7. Chapter 6

**Crystal's P.O.V**

The forest was still quiet but it was no longer peaceful or even tense. It was a sad silent. My choice was to leave the Clan and I did, but I can't help but have this sudden sense of loneliness. Like the feeling I had when Emily left and never came back. Did I make the right choice? This seemed like the right thing to do at first but now I am not so sure. Before I had one train of thought. Keep walking and trust no one, but now I feel torn. Torn of what I think is right and what I actually need. But I can't turn back now, not after causing such a big scene when leaving. I would just look silly and stupid.

Walking quickly and quietly I made my way near the edge of Thunderclan territory. Where I go from here I have no idea. The sun was setting behind a mountain making the forest glow in red and orange light. I stood looking at it, it was a breath-taking sight. Could everyone in Thunderclan see it to? Did they think of me...

Finding an abandoned den just outside of Thunder clan territory, I lay in it saving my strength for my journey tomorrow. The only sound I could hear was a quiet mouse close by, its feet scampered around looking for something to eat. Its little nose twitched and ears high on its head listening for any threats close by. As i laid their watching the mouse I couldn't help but think, does that mouse have a family? Surely it did at one point but do they stay with their families forever, who knows maybe it got abandoned to. Did it choose to be alone? Look at me comparing my life to a mouse...

I must have fallen asleep cause my eyes opened to a sudden crack. My ears perked up and my eyes scanned the place in front of me, something was out their, do I dare move. The sound got closer and an unfamiliar scent drifted into my nose, cats? Very angry scary looking cats came into view, all very dark colors. One of them was large and pure white besides the one black paw. There had to be at least twelve of them. What are these cats doing so close to Thunderclan territory? They sure don't look familiar, or friendly.

"Blackstar we are close to Thunderclan territory...what is the plan?" A ginger tom asked standing next to him. _Blackstar? _Star...could these cats be clan? There names sure did sound like it. as I listened my mind raced trying to remember everything Lionblaze told me. Blackstar stood looking around, his ears listening for anything close by, I slunk farther back into the den praying I don't get spotted, If I did I would be a goner. So far non of them seem to noticed or caught my scent.

"It is late and Thunderclan will be unaware of our little visit, we will surrounded the camp and on my mark we will attack." Blackstar said coldly, my heart stopped and my body tensed. They are going to attack Thunderclan!?

"Ya those mouse brains wont know what hit them." One dark brown tom said with a wicked smile as he pawed at the ground. The others all started talking and Blackstar silenced them with a flick of his tail.

"Be quiet fool. We need to sneak in quietly, if we get spotted we are done for."

"Will this plan work?" A gray she-cat with black feet asked, she looked confident and strong but her voice had a bit of concern to it. Blackstar nodded and looked at her.

"Thunderclan will pay for stealing prey that doesn't belong to them. Now let's go, stay low and keep an ear out." With that the group of cats disappeared in the direction of Thunderclan camp. That must have been Shadowclan, Lionblaze told me about the conflict between them at the moment but are these cats really stupid enough to attack a clan over a piece of prey. My heart filled with anger and disgust as I stared in the direction they went.

"Fox hearts." I hissed using a clan term. My anger soon melted as fear and worry soaked in. The clan...they are going to be attacked, the kits...

I don't know what it was that kicked in, the fact that I cared for Thunderclan, the sudden feeling of emptiness, or the protective nature I felt for the kits. My body shot up as I made my way back to Thunderclan careful not to be noticed by Shadowclan. Even if they don't want to see me anymore after I left, even if Lionblaze or Molekit are still mad at me for leaving, even though I don't know why they would be. I am not going to let them get away with this, I'm going to fight for Thunderclan. I may not be as strong or skilled as the others but now my adrenalin is pumping and paws are itching to fight. Those cats will pay. _Molekit, Cherrykit, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Firestar, members of Thunderclan, hang in their I'm coming to help..._

**Sorry for the cliff hanger and short chapter everyone but I wanted to keep you waiting in suspense till I post the next chapter ;) So stay tuned for more, don't forget to review follow and favorite :D **


	8. Chapter 7

**Lionblaze's P.O.V **

I'm not sure what it is, but ever since Crystal left I have been sad, she hasn't even been gone a day and she keeps popping up in my mind. Some cats also seem to share my sadness, I know little Molekit was devastated to see her go. My paws twitched in anger as I walked around camp, how could she just leave him after that, the kit had grown on her couldn't she see that? Couldn't she see I wanted her to stay to, I tried to convince her how great this place was but she still didn't see it. But I can't really be angry can I, she barely knew me and the feeling that I can't explain must only be on my side.

"Lionblaze are you okay?" Dovewing asked me as she walked over. I looked and met her eyes, they showed some concern. I let out a sigh and hung my head a bit.

"That obvious huh?" I mumble. She nodded and nudged my head up. "Come on Lionblaze, be happy, I know you miss Crystal I do to but-" I cut her off and snorted a bit.

"I do not miss her." I said trying to sound as convincing as I could. Sure I missed her but it was nothing serious, I knew her and got use to her whatever. There is nothing else to say about it. Dovewing shook her head but didn't argue on the subject. She was about to say something when a howl came from the entrance of camp. Everyone froze around me and in the camp. Firestar came out of his cave and looked around, he walked over to me and Dovewing.

"What was that-" Before he could finish his sentence a whole bunch of cats camp sprinting into camp and attacking everyone. My eyes widened in horror, it was Shadowclan! They are attacking us. "Invasion! Everyone protect the kits and elders!" Firestar shrieked, his eyes blazing in anger as he saw Blackstar charging at him. The two then got into a heated battle.

"You will pay for this Blackstar! What kind of leader attacks another clan in their own camp!" Firestar hisses biting and clawing at Blackstars back. Blackstar pushed him off and stood his ground staring at Firestar with hatred and rage. "The kind who will make thief's pay!"

This wasn't the first time Shadowclan has done something like this, one of the elders a long time ago told me of a story when Shadowclan drove Windclan out of their own territory. It seemed like one clan would be forever missing but Firestar and Graystripe helped them get back on their paws. He is an outstanding leader and was born that way. I scanned the camp looking for a worthy opponent, now my paws are just itching to teach these flea bags a lesson. My gaze fell onto Ferretclaw, a cream-and-grey colored tom who always seemed to be looking for a battle. I wasted no time and took the enemy by surprise. Sinking my claws into his flank he howled in pain and tried to shake me off but I kept a tight grip. He turned his body and pawed at my face but wasn't able to reach. Ferretclaw had just become a warrior and it shocked me that they left him take on a fight like this so soon. Do Shadowclan cats have no common sense.

A howl cut into my thought as I looked over and saw Dovewing fighting a larger cat. He had dark brown fur and looked very fierce. Dovewing was under him as he tried to scratch at her underbelly. My body tensed and I released Ferretclaw without even realizing it, he scampered away quickly and disappeared into the forest. Dovewing was in trouble, I took a step forward, about to run in and try to help her when a flash of white fur sprinted past me. The cat full on tackled him and brought him to the ground with a loud thud. He gasped for air having the wind knocked out of him.

"Crystal!" Dovewing shouted both happily and shocked. Crystal had her glare locked on the cat as she bit down on his fore-paw, the cat howled in pain and struggled beneath her. She was about to go for a killing blow but I called out to her.

"Crystal no! We never kill unless absolutely necessary." I never knew how fierce Crystal could fight, she seemed so different. She stopped and looked at me. Her eyes softened and jumped off him, the cat ran off before she could change her mind. Crystal looked at me than Dovewing.

"Dovewing are you okay?" She asked studying her body. Dovewing walked over and gave her ear a quick lick. "Fine thanks to you."

"Hey just returning the favor." Crystal said with a purr. "You guys make sure everyone else is okay, I'm going to check on the kits." Before we could answer she was already bolting to the nursery. The fact that Crystal came back spread a warm feeling through out my body, I was happy to see her and acting like a warrior cat non the less. Does this mean she wants to join Thunderclan?

**Crystal's P.O.V**

When I saw that cat hurting Dovewing I don't know what came over me, I had to do everything in my power to save her and that is what I did, I had never known my body was capable of taking on a cat of that size and experience. Something inside of me just clicked. If Lionblaze didn't stop me who knows what I might have done...

There was two Shadowclan cats fighting against Daisy and Sorreltail. Sorreltail looked both enraged and worried with her kits just a few tail lengths away in the den. What they didn't notice was a mottled brown she-cat sneaking over to the den past them. Ferncloud must be in there with the kits, she is expecting and in no shape to fight. Those fox hearts how dare they try to attack poor defenseless kit, not on my watch they aren't. I hissed and pounced on the she-cat digging my claws into her back. She howled and pushed me off turning to me. her eyes glared at me as she crouched in a fighting stance. A bit of shock did appear on her face for a split moment.

"Who are you?" She hissed her fur prickling. I let my claws extend out more as I hissed harshly. "Your worst nightmare." With that I attacked her and scratched at her ears and snout. She howled in rage and attacked back swiping her paw at me, she managed to scratch my side but I dodged before she did anymore damage. Putting all my weight on her I pinned her to the ground and bit down on her shoulder-blade scratching her flank at the same time. Her eyes still angry where starting to look afraid that's when Lionblazes voice echoed in my head._ Never kill unless necessary..._

I let the cat go as she ran of, but before she disappeared she looked back at me and hissed. "This isn't over stranger." She then limped out into the woods, soon after she did Blackstar let out a howl. "Shadowclan retreat!" He yelled and one by one they all left. Everyone in Thunderclan joined in a victory screech and howl. I even joined as I looked around to see if anyone was badly hurt. No one had any major injuries except for Brambleclaw who had a gash on his neck but Jayfeather was already working on it. Without warning Sorreltail walked over to me and purred loudly nuzzling my neck.

"Thank you so much Crystal, you saved my kits and Ferncloud. I'm glad you came back." I smiled and nuzzled her cheek lightly, something I'm surprised at myself for doing. Usually I would barley go ten feet near a cat but something about these cats made me happy. Even in a tough situation like this they all looked out for each other and made sure each other were safe. I now see that.

"Cwystal!" I heard two little voices call out to me. I looked over to the den, Cherrykit and Molekit came scampering out of it and nuzzled up against me.

"You came back..." Cherrykit said looking up at me with bright smiling eyes. Molekit then put his front paws up on me and spoke.

"Are you here to stay?" He asked hopefully, what do I say? Am I? I mean, I wanted to leave in the beginning but now that faith had brought me back.

"If Firestar will let me..." I said bending over to give them both a quick lick. They then went over to their mother and she purred grooming them happily. Ferncloud was the next to come over to me, at first she didn't seem to like me and hasn't really acknowledged my presents.

"Thank you Crystal, I know I was cold to you at first but now I see, you are one of us." Her face showed no emotion till she said the last part adding a smile. I smiled back along with a purr of thanks. The clan was in full motion as everyone checked on others and talked about the attack, some seemed shaken up while others looked confused and exhausted. Firestar paced looking troubled, this must have been hard on him most of all. Even though he got away with only a few scratches as a leader he feels responsible for not being more ready.

After everyone settled down Firestar jumped up onto his ledge and called down to everyone. "Let those old enough to catch their own prey join under here for a clan meeting." Everyone crowded close together looking up at Firestar. Not many talked, we all knew what this was about. Some seemed to have noticed my arrival and nodded hello to me along with small smiles. Where they happy to see me? After everyone had joined together Firestar scanned the faces of his clan.

"Now I know we are all shocked about the events that just happened and I want to let you all know, each one of you fought in bravery and honor. I couldn't be any prouder of being your leader. We showed Shadowclan how strong we are and we stayed by the rules doing it to. They wont be attacking anytime soon but just to be safe I want extra border patrols and marking the territory more often. Let Shadowclan and the other clans know, we will not be pushed around for crimes we did not commit." Everyone in the clan howled and cheer their agreement. Firestar nodded satisfied. His gaze then fell on mine and my body tensed, Lionblaze who had sat with me along with Dovewing, gave me a comforting look.

"Crystal I saw how bravely you fought for our clan and I would like to thank you for that but ask, why did you return?"

All eyes now on me, they waited for my answer. I sat up taller not trying to show the nervousness in the put of my stomach.

"When I left I saw the Shadowclan cats wander into your territory, after hearing their plan of attack I knew I had to help. I know I left but I wasn't going to let them attack you and get away with it, even if I did leave. Firestar nodded to me and flicked his tail a bit.

"You have shown great loyalty to this clan and I know you chose to be on your own but our clan could benefit with a cat with your skill and smarts. So I will ask again, and I promise for the last time, you can go now, or join Thunderclan."

His words soaked into my mind as I looked around at everyone, they all seemed to show nothing but happy emotions, even Thornclaw who was the first to speak against me seemed eager for me to stay. This clan has done so much for me, opened up their world to me and let me in when I was a stray barley surviving. They nursed me back to health when I was near death and even though I was a stranger, they treated me like family. I'm not sure if the other clans are like that but one thing is for sure, I owed them my life, and I plan of doing just that. I looked up to Firestar with a confident gaze and bowed my head in respect.

"I would love to."


	9. Chapter 8

**Crystal's P.O.V**

Life in the clan has gone pretty good so far, Firestar told me before I could get a Warrior name I will have to do some training. Lionblaze has taught me a lot about techniques to do with fighting and hunting. I've always been a fast learner so perfecting them hasn't taken much time at all. On my first real hunting trip I caught two mice and even a rabbit. Molekit and Cherrykit seem to be growing up everyday, everyday they come to greet me and ask about my day hunting and practicing. Cherrykit seems very excited for the day she becomes an apprentice but Molekit seems a bit worried. The thought can be a lot for a young kit to handle but I know one day he will make a great Warrior.

"Okay now make sure before you attack to keep your guard up and limbs ready, last time you only put so much weight on me, you have to put all of it on the enemy to help make sure that they stay down." Lionblaze said standing in front of me. After eating he and I went out into the forest to practice fighting. It was strange cause even though in practice fighting you do not use your claws, I'm scared I'm going to hurt him.

"I know, but I don't want to hurt you." I say weakly looking at him. He gives a small smile and gets into a fighting stance.

"Don't worry you wont hurt me." He sounded so confident. Does he trust me that much? I nodded slowly and copied his stance. Pouncing forward I knocked him on to the ground and put all my weight on him, he struggled for a bit but managed to kick my paws out from under me and pin me down to the ground. I hissed in frustration.

"How do you do that?!"

He let out a purr of amusement and let me get up. Shaking off my fur I looked over to him. Lionblaze and I have gotten closer since I decided to join. He has been a great help and volunteered right away when Firestar asked for someone to train me. Even though Lionblaze volunteered I can't help but wonder if he really does want to help me. I guess my trust issues haven't gone away entirely but I have worked on it. If only I could forget about my past and move on with my life. But it always seems to reappear in my mind at any time of day.

"Here I will show you." Without warning he pounced pinning me to the ground. I grunted and squirmed a bit, Lionblaze chuckled and looked down at me.

"Don't focus on escaping, focus on getting the person down to your level. With your back paws try to kick mine out from under me. When you do, take a hold of the advantage and flip me off on to the ground and get on top."

I nodded and tried what he said, it took a few tries but eventually I was able to get his back legs out from under him and push him off. He grunted as he hit the ground and I stood over him. My heart filled with accomplishment as I smirked down at him.

"Ha! I did it."

He smiled as I let him up and we tried it a few more times, with each try I was able to do it faster and more efficiently. After about ten rotations I was doing it with no problem. After I mastered it, I let him give it some tries to see how fast he could do it. I was very impressed with his fighting skills. No matter what I did he never seemed to get injured in any way, he must have practiced a lot as an apprentice.

"You learn fast." He said looking down at me making eye contact. I smiled back up at him and purred.

"Well I have a great teacher." Lionblaze's smile grew wider and we just stared at each other for a while. It seemed like an eternity but I didn't want to look away. Why wasn't he looking away? He blinked a few times and looked away getting off me.

"So er ya...I think that is good for today." He said clearing his throat embarrassingly. I nodded a little and stretched, then looked at Lionblaze. I can't lie, he is a very attractive cat, when the sun hits him just right it looks like a giant ray of sun surrounding him, his eyes always burning with passion and seriousness, but even though he is serious he has a caring side that shows from time to time. It seems to come out a lot with me, but maybe that's just what my brain wants to think. Besides, him and me, mates? I can't see that happening, he is a born clan cat and I am just getting into it, why would he be interested in me. Even though my head tells me to be distant, my heart argues.

"Thanks for helping me Lionblaze...I know it must be annoying having to teach the new cat about everything..." I say looking away not wanting to see the expression on his face. He did not answer but what I felt was his nose gently nuzzled my neck. Looking over at him slightly surprised I met his gaze.

"Don't mention it. I like teaching you about everything and you are not annoying in the slightest."

My heart seemed to skip a beat and I smile shyly. We both head back to camp and find everyone sitting around grooming each other and talking.

"What are everyone doing?" I ask looking around. Lionblaze chuckles.

"Oh right! I forget to mention it, every cat sits around during the day and share tongues, grooming each other and talking about things that have happened. I'm sure you are the talk these days."

My fur grew hot with embarrassment. "Oh I see, should we go get something to eat?" I ask changing the subject. He nods and we go over to the fresh kill pile, I choose a mouse and Lionblaze chose a squirrel. We both ate in silence but it was a good silence, no words needed to be spoken. The whole clan seemed to be in peace, Dustpelt wiggled his was into the queens den. Ferncloud and him are having more kits together and they are both very excited, I can't wait for these to be born. This clan deserves the best after all and the more kits being born the better.

Lionblaze finished his fresh kill moments after I did, after we ate we sat around and talked for a bit, nothing special just mainly the forest.

"If you don't mind me asking...do you like it better here than being a kittypet?" He asked nervously scared of crossing a line. I sighed a little and thought about the question. Sure in a home you got food given to you and never had to worry about other cats, danger or running out of food, but I feel so much more accomplished here. Like what Lionblaze told me before, _it gives me a sense of purpose. _It is true, I'm being active and I have a job to do.

"I like it here better, being a kittypet was nice but here, I feel so much more...alive." I say as my mind floods with memories of the past.

When I was a kit one of my biggest memories was of Emily, she seemed to be everywhere I went and no matter what mood I was in, both sad and happy. She made me feel special. I never knew what happened to my family. I remember some parts, when I was still unable to see I remember a soothing voice and a strong beating heart next to me. The voice kept me calm and gave me comfort. There was a few other warm bodies near me, maybe two or three. My guess now is that those where my litter mates. I couldn't wait to finally open my eyes and see them all for the first time, but when the time came and my eyes opened, no one was around. My heart suddenly felt empty as I mewed sadly hoping someone would hear me. I was still in the comfort of a bed, soft and big, but empty. That's a thought that comes back often and the same question pops in my mind almost every day. _Where did they go, and why did they leave me behind?_

"Well I am glad you stayed." Lionblaze mumbles softly and starts to groom my fur. I feel my heart flutter a bit when his body is close to mine our sides just barely touching. I return the friendly jester and groom him back. From the corner of my eyes I notice something, what made me glance in that direction was a feeling of eyes watching me. Subtly I look over and notice Cinderheart glaring at me, acting like I didn't notice I go back to talking with Lionblaze. Why was she giving me that look? i don't think I did anything to upset her.

"Its getting late, we should get some rest for tomorrow." I say standing and stretching. Lionblaze nods and also stands up.

"Good idea, besides I need to be fully rested if I am going to kick your butt again tomorrow." He smirks and heads to the Warrior den. I glare and follow,

"You did not kick my butt! Just you wait soon I will be the one kicking your butt!"

He chuckles and looks at me. "I'll be counting on it."


	10. Chapter 9

**Lionblaze's P.O.V**

The more time I spent with Crystal the more I wanted to be with her,when she returned to help the clan I never knew a time I was happier. She always says how she is scared of hurting me while we practice and I want to tell her, of my power, of my destiny, but the last time I did that the one I loved hurt me. I can't risk losing Crystal or making things awkward between us. I care about her to much, but will I ever be able to tell her?

Crystal and I where in camp about to head out and train when Firestar called out to us. We both stopped and looked back, Crystal looked calm but her eyes showed worry, as if to search her mind for anything she might have done wrong. I wanted to tell her not to worry but Firestar said something before I could.

"Crystal can I talk to you for a second." he asked looking at me then back to her. "Privately." Her face showed a bit of concern as she looked at him then to me, looking for what she should do. I gently nudge her and sit.

"Go, I will wait her." At the same time I give her a reassuring gaze and she nods following Firestar to his den. My paws twitch nervously as I wait, hoping that everything is okay. The thought never crossed me till now, what if Crystal did something to get kicked out, it was unlikely but a possibility. What would I do? I feel like we have grown closer over these past few moons, would I be able to handle watching her walk away?

"Did the rogue do something wrong?" I hear a voice say next to me, snapping out of my thoughts I turn my head and look at Cinderheart. My eyes change from soft to hard as I glare at her. Rogue, really?

"She is not a Rogue anymore, she is apart of this Clan now." Cinderheart snorts and sits. Her gaze fixed on Firestar's den, why does she hate Crystal so much, everyone else is fine with her why can't she be.

"Once a Rogue, always a Rogue." She says bitterly. I stand and glare at her.

"What is up with you! She hasn't done anything to receive this hate you give her!"

Cinderheart whipped her head to glare at me, but there was more than anger in her eyes, there was a sadness to them.

"You liked me first! But ever since she came along you have forgotten all about me! I thought we had something Lionblaze..." She said starting off angry but it melts away to a soft whisper. My body tensed a bit as I looked at her, sure there was something. But she thought we couldn't be together cause of my special ability. Her words stuck in my heart like a thorn but no matter what she says at this point will change that I want Crystal, not her. I looked down at the ground then back to Firestar's den.

"That changed after you shut me down, you said we couldn't be together, you brought that on yourself. My feelings are for Crystal now...I'm sorry Cinderheart."

Her face fell with her tail as she looked away sadly. I didn't want to hurt her but it was the truth, sure it was a little harsh but it needed to be said. Without a word Cinderheart stormed off not looking back, I sighed sadly and sat back down. She will get over it, find someone else to love, who will make her happy and not disappoint her in the end...but wont I be doing that to Crystal now?

At that moment Crystal appeared out of the den and looked over to where I sat, her eyes beaming in excitement she ran over and stood in front of me. Eyes as excited as a kits when they learn something fascinating or get to play with others. Her expression made me relax knowing nothing bad happened.

'Lionblaze, I am getting a Warrior name! I'm officially apart of this clan!" She says happily and nuzzles my cheek. At that moment all negative and sad thoughts leap out of my head and are replaced with happy ones. I rub my head against hers for a second purring.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you! When will he be the ceremony?" I ask looking at her with shared excitement. She opens her mouth to answer,

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey join under here for a clan meeting." Firestar calls out to everyone. Those already outside look puzzled and curious as they join in under the ledge. Crystal looks at Firestar as he speaks then back at me,

"Right now."

Everyone is soon joined together in a cluster of talking cats. No one except for Crystal, Firestar and I know what this is about. Dovewing gives me a questioning look as I seem excited. I nod to her and mouth the words Crystal. Her face still is confused but she nods looking back up at Firestar. Crystal sits under the ledge looking nervous. Her paws squirm under her as she looks like an impatient kit. A smile spreads on my face as I watch her amused. Her reaction reminds me of when I was about to be named a warrior. Both a scary and exciting time, a huge milestone in a cats life. Not as noble as being named a leader or satisfying as being named an elder after many years of hard work, but still very important.

"I gathered you all hear today to be apart of the marvelous ceremony, of naming one of our fellow cats a warrior." A lot of cats then looked at Crystal, she smiled shyly at them all and looked back up at Firestar who looked down at her giving her a short nod. Crystal then moved up to sit next to him. Her eyes scanned around looking at everyone then landed on me. I give her a smile and she smiles back.

"Crystal, do you promise to fight for the clan, live by the Warrior Code and one day become an elder knowing you have given your life to the clan." He says looking at her. She looks back at the clan for a split second then dips her head to Firestar.

"I do."

Firestar nods and looks up to Starclan then to Crystal. "Then from this moment on you will be known as Crystalwing, for your caring nature and fighting spirit." His nose touches her head and she gives his shoulder a thank you lick.

"Crystalwing, Crystalwing, Crystalwing!" Everyone chants, I say it loud and proudly along with Dovewing, the only one who doesn't do it without a lot of enthusiasm is Cinderheart. Everyone goes back to what they where doing after congratulating Crystalwing on her Warrior name. Even little Molekit, who has taken a big liking to Crystalwing goes over and congratulates her with a friendly lick. Dovewing talks to her excitedly about their shared Warrior name and a lot of other cats she is close to give her lots of kudos. I sit their waiting for the crowd to die down and I look at her, smiling and sitting proudly as she talks with Sandstorm. The sun light appears from behind a wall of tree leaves and hits Crystalwing making her fur sparkle like crystals. I can't take my eyes off her as she seems to come to life, was this Starclan blessing her? Either way she looked beautiful. I wonder if that is why she was given the name Crystal by her former twoleg.

Her gaze wanders over to me as she finishes talking to Sandstorm, I have to shake my head a bit to snap out of my daze. She walks over to me and sits.

"Well I am finally a Warrior." She says with a small chuckle as if not believing it, even though she sounds unsure the smile never leaves her face. I purr and nuzzle her cheek softly then pull back.

"You are, how do you like your name?" I ask.

"I like it." She says proudly but still seems to be scanning my face for something. Approval maybe?

"I think it is beautiful." I have to bite my tongue and not add-on just like you. I feel like that would have been too much to fast. Her posture gets better as she sits up straighter looking more confident.

"Thanks, now how about we go hunting like we planned before all this happened." She suggests getting up. I nod and head to the entrance of Thunderclan.

"Whatever you say, Crystal_wing_." I say putting en-fices on her name. She lets out a happy purr as we head into the woods.

After a successful hunting trip, Whitewing and Squirrelflight take the fresh kill back to camp as Crystalwing and I relax by the water. Ever since the attack everyone has been on high alert, always listening for anything unusual. I don't think Shadowclan will be back anytime soon but it never hurts to be sure.

Crystalwing and I sit on a giant smooth rock near the river, it is now our favorite spot to relax and soak up some sun when we have time to relax and unwind. Crystalwing wads into the water up to her belly letting the water soak in her underfur. She lifts her head and closes her eyes letting the sun warm up her back.

"Come on in, the water is great." She says without opening her eyes. I shake my head and snort a little.

"No thanks, swimming is for Riverclan."

Crystalwing opens her eyes and looks at me and blinks a peculiar look on her face.

"Says who?" She asks almost as if to challenge me to answer. I stand up and stretch on the rock. Shaking my fur I answer.

"It's just what they do, all the others clans don't like the water or associate with it, besides to drink from the river." Crystalwing does not say anything right away. She looks back to the water as if contemplating something. She must be agreeing with what I am saying, but what she says next shocks me.

"Who says that we need to not like the water cause our clan doesn't, have you ever really just stood in the water for a long time? Feeling the light tug of the current at your legs as it rushes down the river and one day into the ocean. The water is almost like a living thing when you think about it, some days it is angry, while others it is calm. It can be dangerous but also beneficial. You can't really judge something till you know how it feels, moves and acts. If you learn the movements it can be an easy thing to concur. It keeps moving, you never step in the same river twice."

I listened and watched the water as she spoke, her words sounded wise and strong as she spoke them almost to herself. _It keeps moving. _Does she see herself as a river? Before she joined Thunderclan she also kept moving. Nothing to stop her, until she hits an obstacle. After a long pause of thinking, I inched myself into the water. The water seemed very strong against my paws, as if it was trying to drag me along with it. Slowly I made my way to Crystalwing and stood next to her, the water was cold but after a while it was only a numb feeling. It was very relaxing and seemed to be washing away all my worries and problems.

"See, you don't have to swim,just float." She says smiling at me warmly. I smiled back as we got out of the water and dried off in the sun. I might have taught Crystalwing about team work and friendship, but she has taught me something herself. How to ease the soul and see things through others eyes. Right as i was about to suggest we go back, Crystalwing started to talk. Her words came out softly and deeply.

"I use to be a kittypet yes this is true, but I was left alone, in a place full of other caged animals like myself, left by their owners, to never see them again. For a long time I told myself everything will be okay, that Emily would come back, but she never did. I was in their for who knows how long, so I escaped. It was hard but I did it, then I was on my own. No one else to rely on, just me. I trusted Emily but she betrayed me. So I took a vow, to never trust anyone again, and keep moving. Then I came here and was saved by you and Dovewing, you all gave me a home but I was foolish and still so afraid to trust I almost lost it for good...the when i saw Shadowclan and their plan to attack something awoke inside of me, the trust and compassion for others had been reborn and now here I am, and I couldn't be happier."

She looked at me with a look of sorrow and bliss. Wow, I had no idea of her past, being left behind by someone you loved. No wonder she was so hesitant to let me in. She was afraid, afraid of getting hurt gain. Just like me. I got up and moved closer to her, flanks touching I give her neck some comforting licks.

"I am so sorry, you have had some tough times but your with us now, with me, and I wont be leaving any time soon." She gives me a loving gaze and rests her head on my back. We don't say anything else, there is no need for words. Everything is perfect right now, the time may not be now, but at least now I know I can trust her with my secret.


	11. Chapter 10

**Crystal's P.O.V**

Crystalwing...the name echoed in my mind a lot of the time, it took some getting use to but my I have grown to love my Warrior name. I'll admit when Firestar called me into his den I was scared, I thought maybe I was getting kicked out for doing something wrong, but when he told me I was skilled enough for a Warriors name my heart skipped a beat. I was so happy, finally I felt apart of the Clan.

The clan was very lively and everyone seemed busy. Even Molekit and Cherrykit where playing Leader and Warrior. A game they had made up where one is a leader telling the other what to do and how to do it. It seemed Cherrykit usually took the role of Leader but Molekit didn't seem to mind not being in charge. Even though they are litter mates they are very different. Cherrykit was very out spoken, hyper and loved being in charge, while Molekit was shy, timid and just happy to be apart of something. I would go play with them but I had some Warrior duties to attend to, Firestar assigned Hazeltail, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Foxleap and I to go check and mark boarders. Dovewing and I stuck together as everyone spread out to cover more ground. We both marked our territory and talked as we worked. Lionblaze was out on a hunting trip with some other cats so we haven't hung out a lot today. As I was rubbing up against a tree getting my scent on it, Lionblaze walked by with Spiderleg, with a mouse in his jaw he saw me and gave me a warm smile before continuing down the trail with Spiderleg. I smiled back but before I could continue with working Dovewing jumped in front of me with a giant smile spreading on her face.

"He so likes you." She teased nudging my side playfully, I gave her a disbelieving look. Lionblaze, liking me? No way, I mean we are friends and everything but something more...why would he. I looked back in the direction he walked away, sure it would be a nice thought, being Lionblaze's mate, but he would never like me like that. He is so into the Warrior thing when I once was a kittypet, he would be better off with a cat who grew up like he did.

"Lionblaze? No way, we are just friends." I stated walking away, she caught up to me and walked at my side. She snorted,

"Oh please, I can so tell by the way he looks at you, trust me."

The way he looks at me? How does he look at me? I don't see any difference than how he looks at others. Maybe Dovewing is just seeing things. Then again, she has known him her whole life.

"You can't be serious? Me and Lionblaze, no way." I say trying to keep my cool, act like you aren't thinking of him in that way. Dovewing rolled her eyes and swatted at me with her paw.

"Are you delusional? You may not see it but I do, the way he looks at you, its full of love and compassion, and I can tell you feel the same way."

My fur prickles and I tense a bit, is it that obvious? We enter camp after finishing checking the boarders and I go grab a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. My mouse seemed stale and unappetizing as I had trouble eating, my mind was just somewhere else. Thinking of Lionblaze, he seemed to be all I can think of lately. Maybe I just need a distraction, I'll take a walk to clear my mind.

After eating I head out of camp and walk around in the forest, the sun is getting close to setting so I shouldn't stay out long. The air is fresh and the breeze in the air is light. Not a sound is heard except for the river in the near distance. While I walk I allow my mind to wander, first it thinks of everything that has happened in Thunderclan since I arrived but that ends in me thinking of Lionblaze, so I change the train of thought. As it leaves and is replaced with a warm bed, the time when I was a kit. Its strange, sometimes I totally blank and forget everything, while others I can remember details I had forgotten a long time ago.

A young face appears in my mind, something strong and wise, with bright green eyes and dark brown fur. His fur was very dark but on his face was one spot that stood out more than the rest. His left eye had a small wing like pattern on it. It stood out cause the color was a lighter brown then the rest of his body. It surrounded it and expanded out into little branches almost like the tips of angel wings. The image was so vivid in my mind but I could not put a name to the face. He was so unique but the only feeling I can remember towards this cat was comfort. I remember his face only for that reason, and who he was and why I know him was a mystery to me. His face faded from my mind as I found myself next to the river. I must have wandered far without even realizing I was still walking.

These vivid memories of mine only come once in a while, usually it is of Emily or her family, but this is the first of this strange cat, if my mind does not remember him, then why does my heart hurt with what little memory I have?

The sun began to set by the time I got back to camp, everyone was just arriving back from last-minute patrols. The clan has finally started to relax since the incident with Shadowclan, it makes me fear the next gathering. No doubt in my mind, it will be coming up. Firestar had talked to me earlier today and asked if I wanted to go to the gathering, I felt both honored and scared. Besides the fight this will be my first time seeing any other clan cats, I haven't even seen any Riverclan or Windclan cats yet. I wonder if they will be nice. After thinking about it I agreed to go, it will be nerve-racking but I am a clan cat now, going is a big part of it and a great honor, besides Lionblaze will be there which makes me feel safer.

"Crystalwing!" A voiced called to me. I looked around and saw Molekit running over to me. Seeing his sweet little face made my worries for the gathering tomorrow melt away. He has grown so much in such a short time, he will make a great apprentice one day soon. He ducked down behind me watching the nursery entrance.

"Don't tell Cherrykit I am here, we are playing hunt the mouse." Hunt the mouse is a game those two made up, when one hid and the others has to catch the other to win. It reminds me of a game Emily use to play with her twoleg friends, they would run and hide and one would find the other, when found they would either squeal happily or get grouchy for some reason. I nodded and sat down to hide him more. A few heart beats later Cherrykit ran out of the den looking around for him. I could hear him softly chuckle as he watched from behind me. Cherrykit ran over to me panting.

"Have you seen Molekit?' She asked looking up at me. I shook my head no and looked around.

"Nope haven't seen him."

She huffed and looked around, when she was about to run off she noticed something behind me, Molekit's little tail was peeking out from behind my fur. She smirked and crouched down. Quietly, she made her was around to him. Poor Molekit did not notice till it was too late, she pounced pinning him to the ground.

"Ah hah! Yes this mouse will make a nice meal. Nom nom nom." She then pretended to eat Molekit, he giggled and thrashed around.

"Okay, okay you got me! My turn now!" He said standing up. They said goodbye to me and ran off. I smile watching them, they loved each other a lot and Cherrykit was such a good older sister to him. Always patient and caring towards him, she will one day make a great mother. My body then dropped a bit thinking of it, the more I stay here the more I like the thought of kits, the question is will I ever have my own...

"You are really great with them." I hear a voice say from behind me. I jump a little and turn seeing Lionblaze, my body relaxes and I smile.

"And you scared me." I tease. He chuckled and sits next to me. His eyes show something, as if he has something to say but wont. Before I could say anything he speaks again,

"Do you ever think of having your own?" He asks almost hesitantly. Good timing, I was just thinking of that myself.

"Sometimes." I answer not really sure how I feel totally on the subject. He gives a slow nod and stares off into space. My eyes scan his face, not sure why, I just want to know what he is thinking of. His eyes show that he is thinking as they star at nothing, looking for an answer. Gently I nudge him with my side.

"Hey...you okay?" I ask concerned. He looks at me and smiles softly.

"Ya, just a bit tired that's all." His lips say one thing but his eyes say another. I don't push the question and just nod. We sit in silence for a while, everyone else seems to be heading off to sleep. I yawn and stand up stretching. Lionblaze looks at me and smiles.

"Tired?" I nod and look at him. "Ya. You?' I ask back. He nods and stands walking to the Warriors den. He motions for me to follow.

"Come on, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, your first gathering."

I nod and sigh softly. Should I tell him I am nervous? Will he think I am being silly, these wild cats just seem so confident and proud, its hard to compete sometimes.

"Ya..." I say quietly, he must have sensed my nervousness cause when we laid down in the den he scooted closer to me.

"Hey don't be scared, gatherings can be a scary thing with all the cats and debating. But don't worry, I will be there for you, i wont leave your side the whole time." He smiles at me and licks my ear comfortingly. I smile and let out a purr. He is so caring and sweet, how has he not have a mate? Is he not looking for one?

"Thank you Lionblaze." I say and nuzzled his cheek. He looks away embarrassingly and rest it on the floor. I curl up and put cover my nose with my tail to keep warm. There is a slight chill in the air and everyone huddles close for warmth, as I start to drift off I can feel Lionblaze rest his head on my back, his warm scent fills my nose and calms me sending me into a deep, restful sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Warning! Spoilers are in this chapter for anyone who has not finished the series! **

**Crystal's P.O.V**

My heart thumped and tail twitched nervously as I sat next to Lionblaze while those going to the gathering crowded around the entrance. So far I could see Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Foxleap, Rosepetal, Ivypool, Thornclaw, and Graystripe join the two of us. So many cats go to this at one time, if this many go just in our clan, there is going to be a lot from the other clans. I keep telling myself things will be okay, that this is a time of peace but after the fight, who knows what might happen.

"You okay?" Sandstorm whispers to me. I nod slightly and try to look confident.

"Oh ya of course." I add a small smile and Sandstorm purrs amusingly.

"I know it is a scary thing, your first gathering, but you will be great, try to enjoy yourself." She says and gently nudges my shoulder with her nose. Sandstorm is Firestar's mate, she is an amazing cat who is very skilled at hunting. Firestar picked a good one.

After a head count Firestar walks beside Sandstorm as we all head out of camp, some voices can be heard saying goodbye and when I look over my shoulder I see Molekit and Cherrykit sitting outside the nursery.

"Tell us all about it when you get back!" Cherrykit calls out excitedly, she wished she could go but she is still far to young. Kits, always so eager to grow up, it's a shame that some never even enjoy being a kit cause of it. I hope they realize that before they become apprentices. I give her a smile and a nod as we disappear into the forest. We all walk together and chat along the way. It was very peaceful and pleasant trip, Lionblaze and I talked about random stuff on the way.

"The kits sure do like you a lot, I know you don't remember much but did you have any litter mates?" He asks glancing at me quickly to see my expression. I keep it stone faced as I search my brain for an answer.

"All I remember is movement next to me and a loud heart beat, the heart beat I'm guessing was my mother, the movement might have been my litter mates."

He nods and looks forward, now also thinking.

"I cant imagine what it was like, there was a time when Jayfeather and I thought our sister Hollyleaf was dead, but she came back and even though it was different, it was nice having her back. I'm sorry, this is not an appropriate subject. I shouldn't be opening up old wounds." His eyes clouded in sadness and apology. I smile a little and give him a supporting shove.

"Don't worry about it, it's not really a hard thing to talk about, I never knew them so for all I know I never even had litter mates."

Lionblaze didn't say anything else about it, he changed the subject almost immediately after. Sure it would be nice to know more of my past and if I ever did have litter mates, but the clan is my new family. We all arrived at a fast-moving river with a giant fallen over tree laying across it, one by one they all started making their way across it over to the other end. Up ahead was a small island covered in trees, rocks and bushes, it was an amazing sight but the thought of making my way across the log made me nervous. What if I fell into the water?

"I will be right behind you, don't be afraid." Lionblaze said to me as if he read my mind. I swallowed nervously as carefully jumped up onto the log. Everyone watched and those up ahead watched intently if I were to fall, they all huddled near the side. Trying to ignore the fear inside and the eyes burning into my fur I slowly made my way across. Careful paw steps, making sure not to lose my balance. _Don't look down, don't look down. _I kept telling myself. One paw step at a time, I could feel Lionblaze jump up and keep a safe but close distance. My paws then touched earth as I jumped off at the other end, all the cats cheered for me as the tension and fear melted out of my body. Lionblaze jumped down next to me and nuzzled my cheek.

"See, I knew you could do it."

I let out a purr and we all continued forward. After pushing past some bush , a huge tree came into view, under it where a giant group of cats socializing. My fear grew and a knot formed in my stomach, there were so many. Some of them I recognized instantly. Shadowclan had definitely shown up and all the cats turned to look at us. Firestar lead the group over then jumped up onto a branch hanging low from the tree. Three other cats sat on individual branches nodded to him, one of them was Blackstar who did not nod to Firestar, barley even looked at him, a stone cold emotion on his face. The other two must be Windclan and Riverclan leaders. One as a brown tabby tom and the other was a gray she-cat with blue eyes. Lionblaze stood next to me and looked up at the leaders.

"That is Onestar and Mistystar. Onestar is Windclan's leader and Mistystar is Riverclans."

I nodded and scanned the area, so many cats how is it possible to tell who is from whose clan? With more careful observation I noticed that some of them had sleek very well-kept fur. My guess is that those are Riverclan cats who spend a lot of time in water and love beautiful things. Others were leaner but looked like they could run for miles. Those must be Windclan cats. Most seemed to keep to themselves but others went around and socialized. I could tell Shadowclan was tense, they did not move away from each other and whispered amongst themselves.

"Lionblaze who is this with you?" A dappled golden she-cat asked walking up to us, her eyes on me. She was a very beautiful cat and seemed friendly. Lionblaze dipped his head down slightly and looked at me then her.

"Mothwing this is Crystalwing, our newest member of Thunderclan."

I gave her a small smile and nodded hello. "Nice to meet you." I said sounding more nervous than I intended to. She let out a purr of amusement.

"Likewise. So have you always been in Thunderclan?" She asked curiously scanning my face. I looked at Lionblaze unsure what to say, hoping he will help me out.

"Um she has been for a bit now, she helped protect our clan from Shadowclans attack, Crystalwing, Mothwing is Riverclans medicine cat by the way." He adds on trying to change the subject. I nod, thank the heavens Lionblaze is here.

"That's interesting, how do you enjoy it?" I ask her. Mothwing goes on about life in Riverclan but I lose focus when I feel a pair of eyes looking at me. Scanning the area for the source my gaze falls upon the she-at I fought against in the attack, her eyes pierced me with a death glare. Her words ran in my head from before. _This isn't over stranger. _Now that she knows I am here will she attack me? No, we are at a gathering, a time of peace. I averted my eyes and tried to focus on Lionblaze and Mothwing.

I met a few more cats from other clans and everything seemed to be going okay, then we heard a howl from above. Lionblaze looked at me and sat down.

"The gathering is starting, its time to be quiet now." He whispers and looks back up at the leaders. I nod and sit next to him, the crowd is hush as Mistystar speaks first.

"I guess I will be the first to speak, everything in Riverclan has been going smoothly, river is full of fish and no trouble has started. We do have a new Apprentice Toadpaw." She pointed him out in the crowd and he sat up taller, those in Riverclan cheered along with quieter ones from Thunderclan and Windclan, none one from Shadowclan. The young cat seemed confident and nodded his thanks. "That is all." Mistystar said nodding to Onestar to start, he nodded thanks and spoke to the clans.

"Everything is fine in Windclan as well, plenty of prey and one of our queens are expecting a litter of kits soon." Everyone nodded and murmured amongst themselves then went quiet again as Firestar rose to speak, his eyes seemed to blaze like fire but his expression remained calm.

"As most know my clan has been recently attacked by Shadowclan, we won the battle and now expect that something like this will never happen again, if anyone were to challenge us like this again, especially for a reason with no solid proof, we will not be afraid to defend our honor." Thunderclan all howled in agreement and Shadowclan cats hissed in a hushed tone. Firestar looked at Blackstar. "Do I make myself clear?" He asked in a strong tone. Blackstar averted his eyes and hissed.

"Very. Shadowclan has no news." He added on bitterly.

"One more piece of information I care to share is that Thunderclan now has a new Warrior, Crystalwing." With that all of Thunderclan cheered along with some from other clans. I stood up straight and nodded my thanks to Firestar. All the attention was weird but at the same time nice. It made me feel important and appreciated. With that the meeting was over and everyone started to make their way back home. The gathering went a lot better than I expected, but something seemed different about Lionblaze, he did not talk much. I walked next to him glancing in his direction.

"Lionblaze are you okay?" I ask, he looked at me for a split second then looked away.

"Ya I'm fine." He says picking up the pace, I match it and stay by his side. This wasn't like him, he usually was more talkative.

"Are you sure, you can tell me what is bothering you." I say reassuringly. He snorts and his voice changes from sad to angry in a heart beat.

"No I can't, I never will be able to, you will never understand, no one will ever understand and you will leave just the her!" He hisses to himself and runs off ahead of me leaving me shocked and confused. Was it something I said? What was he talking about? He has to be hiding something from me, and I have to find out what.


End file.
